Been Waiting For Too Damn Long
by my black crimson rose
Summary: In which Hayner hasn't seen his lover in a week. Seiner. Rated for cursing.


**My Black Crimson Rose says: What brought this on? I have no clue, maybe it's because I haven't writen anything for this couple in forever and I don't wish to let them go... Maybe it was because I was re-reading a bunch of old Seiner fanfics and I just had this itching to write one again... without having to deal with a plot line.**

**Yup just some random Seiner here. Slight OOC, Seifer's tame and Hayner's a bit down. Would love it if you guys review. **

**Don't own. Don't Sue. **

* * *

><p>The two blondes of their small group of four sat waiting for the other two to arrive, "—so then he's all like, no shit, and then I'm like, fuck you man give me my sandwhich!" Hayner exclaimed with dramatic hand movements. Roxas rolled his eyes at his friend's pathetic storytelling; he couldn't even remember what it was about! Both blondes were gifted with better halves… the bad part—they were both graduates.<p>

The couple then joined, Pence holding their tray of food like the gentleman that he was while Olette smiled down at the two blondes, "how's the better halves?" she questioned, already knowing one of the answers—she just had a run in with one of them earlier this morning. She sat beside Roxas on the bench, while Pence joined her at her side like the good little boyfriend that he was.

Roxas shrugged, "clingy as always," he smirked turning his eyes from the pair a slight blush on his face at the thought of the redhead. They were an 'on again off again' kind of relationship—Axel was very popular among the 'dating scene'. And every time the High schooler heard of the redhead's past lovers he would get furious and end up in a fight, and break up making Axel free to his many waiting bed partners.

Hayner crossed his arms, upset that no one wished to join him on his side—what was he, chop liver? "I don't fucking know," he mumbled angrily. His 'better half' had been busy with his schooling, work, and who knows what else to visit or even call for the week. Hayner hasn't even heard so much a rumor of the older male, nor seen a glimpse of him!

The lone girl of the group sighed, reaching over the table to pat the blonde's cheek. "He'll show up," she grinned, a glint in her eyes. The blonde blinked stupidly at her, what was that look for? He glanced at his two guy friends for an explanation; what he got was Pence's chuckling and a grin from the golden blonde.

"What the hell does that—"the words choked in his throat as two large, muscular, hands landed and squeezed his shoulders. His chocolate eyes widen, then narrowed at the laughter of his friends. Hayner whipped around an insult already on his tongue; really he's been hanging around _him _far too much, when yet again his brain had a momentary fart. "Y-you!" he gaped staring up at the graduate in shock, "what are doing here?"

The blonde smirked taking a seat beside him, an arm resting on the table and the bench in between his jean covered legs. "Just visiting the girl friend," he teased, marine colored eyes framed by dark lashes bore into his own chocolate ones.

"I'm not a girl du—"again he was cut off, this time by lips. Olette cooed at the cute display of affection.

When the two blondes broke apart the elder grinned, "you might not have the parts but you certainly know how to bitch, chickenwuss," he replied causing Hayner to glare.

"You know what, I liked you better when you weren't around—you can leave now!" he huffed crossing his arms over his chest and turning his head away from his lover stubbornly.

The older blonde rolled his eyes, the female of the group giggled watching the two lovers interact—their coupling puzzled quite a bit of people. Their hatred for each other, correction, rivalry against each other was legendary only bested by Seifer Almasy and Squall Leonhart's rivalry since, what was thought to be, birth. But 'hatred' was a strong emotion, and a blurred line between love and hate—easily to misunderstand.

"It's called a job chicken, you know, pay to live in my apartment and get my ass through law school—scholarships only go so far," the what-to-be-lawyer shook his head at his lover's forced idiocy.

Hayner knew he was losing, the evidence was pilled against him and he knew it was true, "you could have texted at least once," he mumbled, uncrossing his arms to rest them on his lap.

Seifer rolled his eyes, "you know I hate those little bastards," he hissed, resting his head on his palm. "The only reason I got the fucking thing was to keep Fuu off my back, and make sure that they weren't in any trouble." The three of them, Seifer, Fuujin, and Raijin still hunted small gangs on their off days—keeping Twilight Town a safer place.

"You could have still tried," he mumbled glancing at the breath taking blonde at his side out of the corner of his eye. How the hell did a god like Seifer fall for him? He blushed at the thought; the law student raised a brow, not missing the color stained cheeks in the slightest.

"Just be happy that I'm here now—"

Roxas began tapping his foot under the table, "what are you doing here anyways, don't you have class?" he questioned finally finding a time to destroy their little 'lovey-dovey, hear felt moment' with his two cents.

"Skipped," the university student replied turning his attention back to Hayner, "speaking of skipping—wanna skip your last two classes, and come do fuck all with me?"

Hayner nodded then corrected himself with a shrug, "sure." Then the two left hand in hand, before Seifer pushed the high school senior into a row of lockers before taking off, with an angry boyfriend on his tail.


End file.
